Currently, several hospital bed models are known, which, in contrast to the beds for domestic use, incorporate mechanisms that enable the elevation of the thorax and head and also the movement of the portion that supports the patient's legs.
The mechanisms used in conventional hospital beds are provided with lever systems or screw drives, which are turned by cranks or motorized, thereby enabling the planes, on which the mattress is positioned, to be changed.
Another aspect that distinguishes conventional hospital beds from those of domestic use lies in the fact that they have structures that act as a guardrail, which can be removed or tilted and whose main function is to prevent the patient from accidentally falling out the bed during sleep or due to involuntary movements
The above described hospital beds have a general design which has remained essentially unchanged since the appearance of the first models.
On Oct. 10, 2010, the aforementioned holder, from the state of the art described above filed the patent application of Utility Model MU 9001994-6, entitled “DISPOSITION INTRODUCED IN A HOSPITAL BED WITH MULTIPLE COMPUTERIZED ADJUSTMENTS”, which was innovative because it presented a structure that allowed to obtain new movements.
The hospital bed proposed in the aforementioned patent application has a base, on which there is a pantographic lifting mechanism, of a second above-located base, which is also equipped with a central and also pantographic and tipping system.
Utility Model MU 9001994-6 proposed hospital bed is also provided with another double lateral tilting mechanism operated by levers with angular movement.
The above-described hospital bed mechanisms are operated by electric motor reducers, which are controlled by a computerized electro-electronic device, operating by means of a control panel, which includes buttons and function display.
The pantographs, employed in the hospital bed belonging to the recent state of the art, are operated by means of a threaded shaft interconnected to an electric motor-reducer, which enables the opening and closing thereof.
The side tilting mechanisms of the above-described hospital bed operate by means of a sequence of independent cardan shafts with perpendicular levers and furthermore have axial electric motor reducers, which are interconnected by crossbeams and supported by bearings
Utility Model MU 9001994-6 illustrated and described bed represented and represents an advance over the previous hospital beds, since it allows obtaining a structure that carries out innovative movements, besides the movements already provided by older hospital beds.
In the present case, the most direct prior art is represented by Utility Model MU 9001994-6, and in this sense, despite the above mentioned advance, the holder realized that the hospital bed structure could be improved, in order mainly to simplify its design, to increase its efficiency and still to lower the cost of production.
In the case of the in the previous document described hospital bed, the use of the pantographic mechanisms and cardan shafts imparts to the project a high level of complexity, thus increasing the final cost of the hospital bed as is proposed.